


compromised

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Leon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Raihan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: Raihan's an Omega, on heat suppressants and masking his dynamic (after all, who would trust an Omega gym leader?). It's been working out for him so far. But drugs can fail at inopportune times.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 331





	compromised

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even like omegaverse much but i keep seeing extremely horny omegaverse fanart on my twitter and so HERE WE ARE
> 
> anyway i used "heat suppressant" here kind of as shorthand for like "drug that dampens the effect of heat" instead of them stopping completely, so heats still happen but on the suppressants, they're tolerable and i tried to make that obvious in the text too but i wanted to call it out just in case

Raihan watched as his Duraludon went down, collapsing on itself as Gigantamax Pokémon did when they were knocked out. As usual, Leon was the winner in this match. His Gigantamax Charizard also returned to its normal size, and Leon grinned over at him. Calling Duraludon back into its Pokéball, he looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling and could only sigh.

Now that Leon was the owner of Battle Tower and had converted it to his own battling paradise, he was even more unable to beat his rival. Unfortunately, Leon simply got too much practise in. The new champion was the only one who could keep Leon on his toes, and, ridiculously, Raihan was a teensy bit jealous. The new champion was just a kid, too.

It didn’t help that he was an Omega, and Leon was the most alpha Alpha who ever did alpha. He hated to blame his dynamic for his losing streak, but he really wanted to sometimes.

But of course, he couldn’t do that.

First, that would mean he didn’t want to take responsibility for his losses. Raihan had too much pride for that. And second, perhaps more importantly, it would mean that he had to tell the world that he was an Omega, when they thought he was an Alpha. Luckily it wasn’t something that came up in polite conversation, but everyone just assumed that all the gym leaders were Alphas. After all, everyone knew that leaders _had_ to be Alphas. Betas were too _normal,_ and let’s not get started about Omegas. They were just too weak and submissive to be leaders – they couldn’t be trusted to be in positions of power. Because of this, Raihan didn’t find it necessary to correct anyone about his dynamic, especially when he could tell that some of the other leaders were Betas in hiding, too.

It hadn’t been confirmed until he first presented at 16 and went into his first (thankfully suppressed) heat, but somehow, he always suspected he would be an Omega. When he first started getting the signs, he started masking himself. Now he’d been doing it for so long that no one suspected. It helped that he was so tall, and besides, the whole thing about Alphas being huge and bulky while Omegas were small and lithe was just a stereotype. Plus, he certainly had the teeth for that Alpha appearance.

But he was a slave to biology, still, like the rest of them. Maybe that’s why he’d always been a little bit in love with Leon.

When Leon presented as an Alpha, with him being in the public eye so much, everyone knew immediately. It only added to his charm and popularity – of course the unbeatable champion of Galar would be an Alpha! He was so confident, he had those big strong muscles... he was the picture of the perfect Alpha. Every time Raihan battled him, he could smell the pheromones rolling off Leon enticing him. His brain would chant, _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ at him. He always needed a release after.

Even now, after so many years of battling Leon, of masking his dynamic, of suppressing his heats, he still felt the instinctive pull. Leon was the most attractive Alpha in all of Galar (as certified by himself as well as _multiple_ celebrity magazines that Raihan definitely _did not_ buy) and Omegas, uncommon as they were, practically threw themselves at him. Betas too. Hell, sometimes you heard of the odd Alpha who wanted Leon.

He sighed and looked back down at his rival. Leon was staring at him now, with a strange expression on his face. Maybe Raihan was reminiscing for too long. He gave Leon a fanged, lopsided grin. “All right there, champ? I’m the one who lost again.”

Leon swallowed. “Yeah. Just thought I smelled something.”

“Rude!” Raihan laughed, as if he was being insulted. He walked over to Leon and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Shall we head on down?”

Leon froze, and then relaxed, which Raihan thought was weird. “Yeah, let’s go grab a snack, I’m starved.”

The pair of them went into the elevator and waited for it to go down. Raihan zoned out as he always did in this elevator – it was just such a long ride. When he came back to his senses, he saw Leon staring at him again. “Mate. What’s with the whole...” he gestured to himself and then to Leon.

“... I think something's wrong with me.” Leon admitted.

“Let’s take you back to your place instead then?” Raihan hit a different button on the elevator (it was good to know all the override codes - ah, the benefits of being Leon's rival and friend), sending them back up. “How are you feeling?”

Leon shook his head. “It’s weird. It’s like... you know when there’s an Omega in heat near you, and you can feel your control slipping?” Leon laughed, self-deprecatingly, “It’s like that.”

The elevator dinged and the door to Leon's flat opened. Leon walked inside, but Raihan stopped, like a deer in headlights. He knew he was still on the masking drugs. His heat wasn’t for another two days, and by then, he’d be very, very far away from everyone. Plus he was always on the heat suppressants, anyway, which let him and everyone around him retain control. Maybe one day they’d create ones that stopped heats altogether – his life would be so much easier, then.

Leon looked over his shoulder at him, “You coming in? I have snacks here too.”

Raihan entered. Probably against his better judgement. But he couldn’t have Leon suspecting something was up. He needed to look into this, and soon.

“So, it looks like I have crisps, half of a veggie tray, and leftover curry. What'll you have?” Leon called from the kitchen. “Oh, and there’s some sort of mystery soup in the freezer.”

Raihan sat down on the couch and pulled his phone out, intending to do some digging on his drugs. “Crisps sounds fine.”

The internet hopefully would tell Raihan what was wrong. He had never experienced a full, unsuppressed heat before, and did not intend to start it now. Or, if the masking drugs were failing, he needed to find out why and get it fixed. Scrolling through the search results, he found a news article from three days ago. _Omega drug shipment compromised, including heat suppressants and masking drugs – Omegas informed about recall but concerns mounting for unexpected heats and unknown side-effects._

Raihan felt his mind go fuzzy, his finger hovering over his phone as the article loaded. This was going to be a problem. It was about _his_ drug manufacturer, and this was the first he’d heard of it.

“What’re you reading?” Leon popped up behind him, reading over his shoulder. Raihan could feel Leon's breath on his neck, his scent luring him in like a siren song. Raihan’s heart hammered in his chest. Maybe he was primed for it now, or maybe it was because he’d always _wanted,_ but he felt desire pool into the bottom of his stomach. This was going to be a problem.

Raihan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Act normal. You can do this._ “Just looking up things on why you might be smelling Omegas out of nowhere.” He tossed his phone to Leon and grabbed the crisp bag, shoving a handful into his mouth, simply as an excuse to stop talking.

Leon caught the phone with ease and sat down across from Raihan to read through the article, casually spooning his reheated curry into his mouth. Raihan tried not to stare at that mouth, at the teeth that could sink into his neck.

“I guess this could be it. Maybe someone’s here late and hasn’t heard about this and their suppressant was affected?” Leon had finished reading and tossed Raihan's phone back to him. “Hopefully they’re okay. Their scent might be going into the ventilation system and it’ll be dangerous if people find out. There’s so many Alphas around, after all...”

“Yeah, it’s probably tough for an Omega to enter their full heat so unexpectedly.” Raihan hoped it wasn’t obvious he was talking about himself. He put another crisp in his mouth and chewed. What could he say to get out of Leon's place before his heat came on? He didn’t know what would happen with an unsuppressed heat. He was clearly leaking pheromones already, if Leon was thinking there was an Omega in heat nearby, and the masking drugs were probably making him smell very confusing to the other man. It would be better for both of them if he left. He tried to do just that. “Anyway, it’s getting late and you’re probably tired too. I should be heading back.”

Leon looked confused. Probably for good reason, since normally after their battles, Raihan would stay over and they’d watch terrible movies, or just pass out on the couch together. Usually some combination of both. Raihan knew that Leon valued these small, private moments, and he felt terrible knowing that he was taking this away from him.

His Omega side was begging him to stay, clawing at him. That part of him seemed to know that he was about to spend all his time away from his Alpha, or any Alpha at all, and it growled at him.

Raihan didn’t notice he was growling out loud until Leon pointed it out. “Are you okay? Is it affecting you now too?” Leon probably was asking about it from his Alpha perspective, but Raihan was the Omega here, and it was definitely starting to affect him.

“Yeah. I think now it’s affecting me, too.” Raihan gave him a wobbly smile. “Don’t know how you’re keeping it together, but I probably should go.”

Leon shook his head. “It’s probably better to stay here, in that case. My room is specially ventilated for this reason; we’ll both sleep in there tonight.”

Before Raihan could even protest, Leon had guided him into the room and sat him on the bed. Then, Leon shut his bedroom door, the lock clicking loudly in Raihan's ears. This was bad. Leon turned back to Raihan with a lopsided grin. “We’re good now.”

Raihan nodded absent-mindedly. How could he get out of this...? This was going to get very dangerous very quickly. He didn’t know if Leon had ever been so close to an Omega in heat, and probably not an unsuppressed heat. Hopefully it would hold off until tomorrow morning, but it felt like a smoldering fire inside him. And the tinder that would set his whole world aflame would be this Alpha. An Alpha that Raihan had casually been attracted to for _ages._

Leon sauntered back over to him, undressing as he did. When he reached Raihan, he was shirtless, left only in those tight jodhpurs. And Leon was grinning like a cat in cream. Raihan gulped. “So,” Leon said, licking his lips, “Do you have anything to tell me?”

Raihan shook his head, his eyes wide.

“It’s a good thing you’re here with me, you know.” Leon laughed, though there was no humour in it. He caged Raihan in with his arms, pressing the dragon trainer into the bed. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Raihan's ear, breath hot against the sensitive cartilage. “My Omega.”

Raihan shuddered. Leon knew? But how? His mind was racing, thoughts crowding his brain, and none of it made any sense. And he was so turned on, being surrounded by an Alpha, the Alpha he’d always wanted. He’d never had an Alpha before, and his dynamic was screaming at him to submit and beg for this Alpha to take him. He exhaled shakily. Maybe he could salvage this. “What do you mean?”

Leon chuckled, and Raihan felt the deep rumble against his own chest. “I can smell you. I wasn’t sure while we were still in the elevator, so I had to get you into my place, but now...” Leon licked the shell of Raihan's ear. “You smell delicious.”

Raihan’s heart beat loudly in his chest, his pace racing. “But I’m not—”

“Oh, you are. I always suspected, because you always smelled _off_ but with this...” Leon moved down and pressed a gentle kiss against Raihan's neck, right beside his scent gland. He couldn’t help but gasp. “I never thought you’d be here when your suppressants failed. And so close to your heat, too.”

“Leon, you can’t. It’s just the hormones, please—”

“I’ve wanted you forever, you know. Even though you were supposed to be another Alpha.” Leon licked the scent gland this time, dragging his tongue along the smooth expanse of skin, and Raihan moaned, pleasure shooting through him. “But knowing you’re a sweet Omega... it’s like you were made for me.”

“You wanted me...?” Raihan asked in a daze. Even if it weren’t for the haze settling into his brain that chanted _Alpha_ at him, he knew this would have stopped him from fighting. Maybe he had a slight crush on the other man. It was so hard to separate his biology with his true feelings. But even that attraction... he wasn’t expecting some sort of fairytale love story. He was good with just sex. Sex was good.

Leon chuckled again, and Raihan was quickly becoming addicted to that sound, the vibration against his body. “For _ages,_ my sweet dragon.” He unzipped Raihan’s hoodie then pushed the shirt up, running his hands along Raihan’s bare skin. “I never knew how to approach you. You’re very good at playing the part.”

Raihan moaned, arching up into Leon’s touch. “Had to. Had to be good at it or else people would find out.” It felt like his body was on fire. This couldn’t be his heat yet, but he had never felt like this before. Was this what being with an Alpha was like?

“But now you’re mine.”

Raihan groaned at that simple sentence. “Yes, yes, I’m yours, Alpha.” His brain was lost to that lust-filled haze, and he could feel how wet he was getting. He whined as he grinded against Leon, desperate for more.

Leon undressed Raihan slowly, pressing kisses to each patch of skin that he exposed. Raihan shuddered with each touch, keening with desire. When Leon finally exposed his aching cock and kissed the tip, Raihan almost came right then and there, a strangled cry escaping from his mouth.

“Leon—” He was silenced with a kiss, feeling Leon’s satisfied smile against his mouth. He moaned into it and Leon’s tongue snaked its way in. Raihan whined against it, needing _more._ He broke off the kiss with a frustrated growl. “Leon, _please._ ”

“Please what?” There was that grin again. Raihan didn’t known how Leon had so much self-control. He thought Alphas were supposed to be mindless around Omegas, especially one so close to their heat. He wanted Leon to fuck him already; Leon was the one who started all this, after all. “Don’t worry, Raihan. I’ll take care of you.” Leon shifted and Raihan whined, feeling his Alpha move away from him.

Leon returned, now devoid of clothing, and Raihan pulled him down for another kiss. He demanded more, hooking a leg behind Leon's back and thrusting up for more of that delicious friction against his cock. Leon grunted and pressed Raihan’s hips into the bed, holding him down as they kissed. Raihan whined again, but at least he could see how hard Leon was. That satisfied his Omega brain – his Alpha wanted him and he only had to beg to be taken.

They broke apart again, and Leon unhooked Raihan’s leg, pressing more kisses to Raihan’s naked body. In between, he whispered compliments, variations of “beautiful,” “gorgeous,” and “you smell so sweet.” At the juncture between Raihan’s legs, Leon inhaled with a shudder, enjoying the musky scent. Then, he took Raihan’s balls into his mouth, laving them with his tongue, and he shoved a finger into Raihan’s dripping hole.

Raihan sobbed as he jerkily thrust himself against Leon’s hand. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Leon hadn’t even found his prostate yet. He canted against that single finger, trying to get more, but Leon had too much control, his arms too strong, keeping him from grinding that single finger against that bundle of nerves. His Omega brain was in heaven – it had always wanted a strong Alpha to hold him down and control him. Raihan’s lust-addled mind, though wanted _more._

Leon chuckled as he pulled off Raihan’s balls. Raihan growled, but it quickly shifted to a moan as Leon licked up his previously ignored cock, from the base to the slit. And then Leon wrapped his talented mouth around the head and _sucked_ at the same time that he pressed a finger against Raihan’s prostate. Raihan came with a shout, his cum swallowed up by Leon’s eager mouth.

When Leon finally let Raihan’s cock drop from his mouth, a trickle of semen leaked from the corner of his lips. Raihan watched, spent, as Leon licked it up, giving him such a hungry look. Even though he had just had an intense orgasm, he could feel the desire building again. Slick escaped from his arse, coating Leon’s hand, his finger still gently pressed inside him.

“Do you want my knot, Omega?”

“Yes,” Raihan sobbed, “Fill me with your knot, Alpha!”

Leon growled. It was exactly the response he wanted; he sheathed himself fully into Raihan’s dripping hole in one smooth motion. Raihan cried out again, Leon’s cock stretching him. He’d never felt so full before, and so fulfilled. He didn’t know that _this_ was what he’d been missing. Leon sighed and stilled, as if he was getting used to the feeling too.

And then he started thrusting, setting a punishing pace. The sound of slick flesh slapping together filled Raihan’s ears, for Leon was surprisingly quiet. He simply stared with a determined hunger at Raihan, at his neck. Raihan whimpered at the intensity, both at the sex and Leon’s gaze. He tilted his head back, wanting Leon’s teeth to sink into him, to mark him as Leon’s Omega. “Please, Alpha...!”

With a feral twist of his face and a soundless snarl, Leon slammed a hand against Raihan’s throat. He choked at the pressure, tears leaking from his eyes from both the pain and the feeling of betrayal. Why didn’t his Alpha want to claim him? What did he do wrong, what was he lacking?

His body was still overwhelmed with pleasure, though, and he felt Leon growing bigger inside him. Leon’s knot was catching on his rim, and he sobbed at how Leon fit him so well. His vision started to go blurry at the edges, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or from the cock slamming into his prostate.

With a final thrust, Leon slammed into Raihan and his knot expanded, locking them together as Leon poured his seed into Raihan. Leon’s hand, the one which had stayed on Raihan’s hip the whole time, moved to stroke Raihan to completion, Raihan sobbing through his second orgasm. Once Leon was spent, he released Raihan’s throat from his grasp and traced a finger along the blooming bruises. Raihan whimpered, crying from the exhaustion.

“I’m sorry, Raihan.” Leon said, a sad smile crossing his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I didn’t want to bind you by accident.” He leaned down and rubbed his cheek on Raihan’s scent gland, sighing softly.

Raihan purred, his Omega feeling placated as his scent covered his Alpha. His brain was returning from the haze, slowly, and he somewhat appreciated that Leon didn’t want to accidentally have a permanent bond. But the choking was a bit rough. “Next time,” he sighed, half contentedly and half chastisingly, “maybe work on the self-control?”

Leon brightened up, like an overgrown Yamper. “Next time?” Raihan could practically see the wagging tail.

“Yes, next time,” he laughed. “I don’t think I could give this up, especially since I go into heat in a couple days. Would you really let me go through that myself, or find another Alpha?”

Immediately, Leon started growling. Raihan knew he shouldn’t play off those instincts, but he wasn’t lying – he wanted Leon to take him through his heat. The secret was out now, and they could talk about what this meant after his heat was over. Now that Leon wasn’t the Champion, maybe he could finally take a lover. And who would argue with him if that lover was Raihan? 

“I’m going to scoot up.” Leon picked Raihan up and then gently deposited him further onto the bed, letting Leon lie down next to him. His Omega side delighted in being lifted by such big strong Alpha arms, and Raihan almost snorted at himself – it was like a swooning heroine in a romance novel. Though, Leon’s knot felt delicious inside him and the gentle movement made him whine. Leon chuckled. “Enjoying yourself?”

“This is a bit annoying, isn’t it?” He wrapped his arms around Leon. “Does this happen every time you have sex with someone?”

Leon blushed. “Well, only with Omegas, I think? And I’ve never...”

Raihan blinked. “Never never? Or never an Omega...?” Leon hid his face in Raihan’s chest and mumbled something against it. “What was that?”

“You’re the first ever...” Leon admitted with a huff. “I didn’t want anyone but you, but I couldn’t… but then you smelled so good and I lost control and let the Alpha take over, and you must hate me for this, I just took advantage of you and—”

“Shh, Leon.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Leon’s head. “I didn’t mind too much, except for the choking bit. I've wanted you, too. And the Omega certainly liked it – would’ve like it more if you marked me. But we can figure it out later. Right now, I just want to sleep.”

Leon gave him a shy smile, and Raihan felt his heart grow warm. Maybe this could be his fairytale love story in the end. But he would at least get a lot of fantastic sex out of it, during his heat, and hopefully after it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i keep writing porny things when i'm not even very good at it, what is sex anyway, but uh HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
